Body Switch Too
by AmikaUchiha
Summary: sequal to Bodyswitch.  not going to give anything else away, you'll just have to read it. rated M for possible lemons, no yaoi or yuri.
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else name brand you may or may not recognize.

The body switch fiasco was over, had been for months, Sasuke was sitting at his girlfriend, Sakura's house, enjoying the peace and quiet now that the knucklehead had embarked on a solo mission. Sakura poked her head in from the kitchen to ask him if he wanted some tea. "Hn."  
>Sakura frowned at her boyfriend and took that as a yes. She was learning to speak fluent Uchiha, a language comprised mainly of hns and aahs with the occasional tch. What each one meant depended on the tone and whether a glare was present. She hated that about Sasuke, but he was cute enough to get away with it. A knock at the front door disrupted her reverie and she ran into the living room to answer it before Sasuke could rudely slam any doors in any poor unsuspecting faces, although anyone who came to her door should learn to expect it really.<p>

She did her own slamming two seconds later upon recognizing the face looking at her. She'd whirled around and was barracading the door with her body. 'Oh shit!' Inner Sakura was having a breakdown, he was supposed to be dead. She could not have just saw Itachi Uchiha standing on her doorstep. Deciding she was insane or being punked, she carefully opened the door and gasped. He was now glaring at her and tapping his foot impatiently.  
>"Ummm... c-can I help you?"<br>"Is my Otoutou here?"  
>"Gulp... ummmm... S-Sasuke-kun... ummm it's for you..." She jumped aside and immediately took shelter.<p>

Sasuke's eyes widened. It couldn't be... "Itachi?"  
>Itachi smirked, "hello foolish little brother."<p>

"How? I saw you die!" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair,pacing the floor as Sakura always did when she was frustrated. Itachi calmly sat in the living room watching his little brother's angst and confusion in a very bored manor while sipping the tea Sakura had handed him upon his entry. He smirked. Sasuke swung around, pointing at Itachi. "You faked your own death didn't you!"  
>Itachi sighed, setting the tea down gently on the coaster in front of him, "no Otoutou, I was as dead as they come, Madara revived me."<br>"You mean reanimated."  
>Itachi wanted to slap his brother for being so dimwitted. "Reanimation is a corpse version of a puppet jutsu only abilities come with the puppets. I wasn't reanimated, I was revived, hence brought back to life in my own body. They are similar jutsus, however revival gives the one you bring back their own will. Madara should have reanimated me. He would still be breathing right now in that case. He was a fool."<br>Sakura perked up at hearing that comment, "good, the bastard deserved to die after everything he's done to the Uchiha, the Leaf, and to Naruto."  
>Sasuke glared at his girlfriend for agreeing with his brother. "Hn."<br>"Now Sasuke-kun," Sakura started, glaring right back," you know you were planning on taking Madara out yourself. Are you honestly that upset that Itachi did it for you, or just that I'm agreeing with him?"  
>"Hn."<br>"Shut up, Sasuke-kun."  
>Sasuke glared at Sakura, giving her the finger.<br>Itachi grinned unrepentantly at Sasuke, finding himself on the receiving end of a patented glare himself. "I love you too, Otoutou."

Since Itachi had massacred the clan on a mission and only joined Akatsuki as a spy for the Leaf, he'd been cleared of all charges and allowed back in the Leaf permanently. Things were awkward for Itachi. His brother needed more time and space, even knowing the truth. After everything Sasuke had been through at Itachi's hands, it was to be expected and Itachi was being patient. Things would never be the same, the best he could hope for was a loose friendship with his brother and that maybe someday when he walked through the streets of Konoha, that everyone wouldn't act openly leery of him. The only ones that even remotely seemed to be willing to give him a chance were his brother's teammates, Sakura and Naruto. Sai called him the Elder Traitor, and Kakashi acted as if he didn't exist. He was very surprised that Naruto was so tolerant of him, the pinkette, not so much, she was in love with Sasuke, therefore she would be more willing to give her beloved Sasuke-kun's brother a chance. Naruto, however, had every right to hate him. He'd been in league with an organization dedicated to extracting the bijou and killing their hosts. Yet it was Naruto who'd made the first overture in his direction, inviting him to join him for ramen at least once a week, with the exception of when one or the other was on missions. Itachi wasn't particularly fond of the loudmouth blond, but he did want to make an effort to fit in, so he'd accepted every time. The Dobe, as his brother so aptly termed him, was pleased that he had almost guaranteed company for ramen whenever he wanted it. He was getting used to Naruto and finding the he rather liked some aspects of his personality, although his brashness he could live without. Itachi was currently sitting across from the blond, enjoying his ramen and trying desperately to hold his tongue at his loud companion's poor table manners and gluttony. He couldn't help but smirk at the same time at the youth's antics, luckily his face was hidden behind the bowl so the Dobe wouldn't be encouraged.  
>Naruto put down his empty bowl, his Tenth one, and sighed, rubbing his bloated belly. "Itachi, I think we need to find you a girlfriend."<br>Itachi nearly spewed his ramen and did end up choking a little. He glared at the blond while wiping his dinner off his chin. "Hn. I'm perfectly fine without one."  
>Naruto laughed, "Everyone needs love, even a bastard like you."<br>Itachi glared even more. He hated Naruto's nickname for him, Big Teme. Itachi rolled his eyes, mentally preparing for the oh so predictable onslaught of a Naruto speech.  
>"As I said, I'm fine, Naruto. I appreciate your concern for my happiness, but it's entirely unneccessary. I'm still getting settled in here and do not need such complications."<br>Naruto cocked a brow, "don't think you can find a woman to have you, huh Big Teme."  
>Itachi snorted, not taking the obvious bait as he stood from the table. This conversation was over. He thanked Narto for the company and left his part of the money on the table. He ignored the Dobe's protest at cutting the conversation short as he made his way back toward his apartment.<p>

Naruto spent the better part of that day making a list of available women for Itachi. Unfortunately, most of the women were unsuitable to the Big Teme. He sighed and went to the training grounds to get Sasuke's input.

"I'm telling you, Teme, he's lonely and needs a girlfriend!"  
>"Hn. Naruto, leave Itachi alone. He doesn't need your meddling," Sasuke replied while throwing a barrage of shuriken at the target.<br>"But Teme..."Naruto whined.  
>"Shut up, Dobe, end of discussion."<br>Naruto turned and stalked off, he hadn't given up, but he knew Sasuke well enough to know that Sasuke wouldn't be talking about it anymore that day. "Sasuke-kun..."  
>Naruto smirked hearing that voice, Karin. He stopped in his tracks and turned to watch the redhead annoy the crap out of Sasuke. "What do you want."<br>"I want you to train with me, Sasuke-kun."  
>"No."<br>"But Sasuke-kun..."  
>"I said no, now leave before Sakura catches you harassing me and puts you in the emergency room again."<br>Karin frowned at that unpleasant memory and huffed, stalking away past Naruto. The lightbulb went off in Naruto's head and he chuckled in sadistic glee. He just figured out who should be Itachi's new girlfriend.

Later that night, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, he'd successfully infiltrated Hokage tower and hit pay dirt. He had the body switch scroll in his hands, who said lightning couldn't strike twice. He grinned, slipping into his window. Sleep was hard coming that night, he could barely contain his excitement. Now all he had to do was get Big Teme close to Karin and perform a simple jutsu and hope that neither Uchiha brother decided to kill him for it.

It turned out that getting the two together was simple. He asked Itachi to accompany him as per usual, which Itachi accepted, and had already told Karin to meet him at Ichiraku's for a blind date guaranteed to make Teme jealous. The meal was awkward, Karin and Itachi were both glaring at him. Naruto was nervous, Itachi was very formidable and he knew he was playing with fire. 'Worth it,' he thought evilly.  
>Naruto started his plan, jumping up from the table yelling," bathroom, be right back," as he dashed off. Naruto didn't go to the bathroom, instead he hid around a corner and watched the soon to be lovebirds silently eating their meals. He smiled, pulling out the scroll and beginning the jutsu.<p>

Itachi felt weird, he glanced around, looking for an enemy attack but saw nothing amiss, well nothing except the fact that he was sitting across the table from himself. He choked on his ramen for the second time that day. Itachi glared, putting his hands up while doing the release sign,"release." His eyes widened, why was his voice so feminine? He was in Karin's body! His body jumped up pointing and screaming that someone had stolen their body. Itachi got even more irritated if that were possible and glared at himself, so it was Karin in there. "You stole my body, Karin, I didn't do any jutsu. You will give it back." 


	2. Chapter 2 Lumps at Ichiraku's

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters therein.

Naruto couldn't contain his laughter, and two angry pairs of eyes swung in his direction. "Undo it, Baka." It only made Naruto go into further histerics to hear Itachi's bland monotone coming from Karin's form as Karin visibly seethed in Itachi's. However, Naruto's mirth was short lived as he noticed Karin had apparently figured out how to make sharingan spin and the blond decided to run for his life. Itachi sighed and paid for the meal before running to save Naruto from Karin. He apprehended Karin moments later as she was about to butcher a baka in his body. She shrieked and struggled as he poured chakra into his weaker limbs to hold his own body at bay. They were drawing too much attention as villagers began to stop and watch in horror as it looked as if Itachi was trying to destroy Naruto. Itachi cursed and knocked Karin out post haste before hissing at Naruto to go back to his apartment. He knew that most likely Naruto knew a jutsu to reverse it, but right now he had to subdue his own body and think. They could do nothing about the current situation without attracting even more unwanted attention in this public place. He honestly hated his Otoutou's stupid friends right now and vowed to have a little talk about Sasuke's tastes as soon as he was back inside his own body.

Sasuke paced the floor cursing a blue streak, he couldn't believe that moron had done the body switch again and on his brother no less. He swung his head in Naruto's direction. "You incompetent moron! I can't believe you pulled this crap again! I told you to leave Itachi alone, baka!" The rants continued as everyone except Sakura tuned Sasuke out and concentrated on the issue at hand. Sasuke's rants weren't helping. Sakura however hung on every word, not believing that this loudmouth was the same man that she'd dated all this time, that wouldn't say two words on a normal basis, and sort of irritated by that fact. She vowed then to anger him more often just to get him to speak. Sasuke's tirade kept up for a couple more minutes, unaware of his imminent headache until Itachi knocked him out via a punch in the face after having had quite enough of Sasuke's pointless crap. The Dobe wasn't even listening to him, concentrating instead on a butterfly that had perched outside the window. Itachi's fist found him next.  
>Karin was annoyed, Itachi was having a punching party in her body, rotten Uchiha. She didn't mind Naruto getting a punch out, but that damned murderer needed to keep his hands off her Sasuke-kun. She decided it was time to tell that pompous ass a thing or two. "Uchiha Itachi, keep my hands off Sasuke-kun!"<br>"Wish you'd take your own advice, whore," Sakura's grouchy reply. Karin rounded on the pinkette, her borrowed eyes flashing red.  
>"You I should kill while in the infidel's body! Then this pretend relationship you have with MY Sasuke-kun would be over and he could move on to his real love, me." Sasuke stirred and woke up, eyeballing Itachi with an expression that could only be described as pure malice.<br>"Never say that again in my body, Karin, it's disturbing." Itachi had to interject that at that point.  
>Sakura laughed, flipping off Karin while cuddling closer to Sasuke in spite of Karin's growling. Karin sighed, grumbling about attractive Uchihas and ugly pink haired bitches. Itachi raised an eyebrow and his eyes lowered on Karin, "There had better be no molestation of my body while you are in it Karin."<br>She smirked evilly at the elder Uchiha while running her hands down his chest, "whatever you say, Itachi-kun."  
>He glared at her, turning away, annoyed before his eyes snapped right back to her. His voice lowered to a dangerous tone, "kunoichi, you would do well to heed my words. Molest my body while you are in it and I will destroy you when I get it back."<br>Karin glared back defiently, although she was trembling on the inside. Uchiha Itachi was indeed a dangerous man, however she was betting her life on the fact that he was bluffing. Were he to follow through with the threat he would again be an S Class criminal. She was betting he didn't want that to happen. As it turned out, she was correct, but Itachi was planning on how to destroy her and not get caught. He was also regretting not destroying Naruto.  
>"Why did you do the jutsu, Naruto?"<br>Sakura had finally spoken, all eyes swung in Naruto's direction at this. Itachi leaned forward at full attention, dismissing Karin completely, no one had bothered to ask him before now. The sooner the baka thought mission accomplished, the sooner he'd be back in his body and his revenge could begin. The wheels in Itachi's head began turning.  
>"Big Teme needs a girlfriend, and Karin needs to leave Little Teme alone. The jutsu worked at getting you two together, so therefore it may help getting Big Teme a girlfriend and Karin an Uchiha of her own and thus my teammates can all be happy." At these words, Itachi began to panic, skin crawling at the very idea.<br>Sakura smiled, it was stupid but extremely sweet. Sasuke caught the smile, "Sakura don't encourage him."  
>Sakura's smile faded, eyes narrowing into slits and for the second time, Sasuke found himself unconscious. Karin might get her wish about Sasuke's relationship status soon after all, bossy Uchiha bastards, she thought extremely angered. <p>


End file.
